The Summer's Name Is The Girl's Game
by Purple Galassia
Summary: Lucy was just reading fanfictions in Wattpad and decided to make her own. When she was in the middle of working on her fanfiction, Levy called and convinced Lucy to a shopping spree. In the mall, Lucy went missing and she accidentally bumped into a boy named Natsu. Whatever happened in real life, she puts it in her fanfiction.
1. Reminder!

Hey Guys! It's my first time writing a story like this. This is actually Rated M, I have no idea why. But this is a Love Story + Comedy + Drama! I'm young so forgive my grammars and stuff. (I'm Only 10 Years Old -.-) Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D


	2. Shopping Spree Disaster

**Chapter 1: Shopping Spree Disaster**

It was a nice and sunny summer day for Lucy. She was just reading a fanfiction in Wattpad called 'Stuck With You' which has 100+ Chapters. Sometimes, when there is a romance scene, she squeals so loud. When there's a sad scene, she cries so bad. And when there is a hilarious scene, she laughs so hard.

She was still in Chapter 86, until one scene blew her to tears. Audrey & Kyle broke up and never got back together until 12 years. She turned off her laptop and cried the whole hour. Until one idea popped in her mind. She thought instead of wasting her time reading fanfiction, why not make one herself?

She was in the middle of working on her fanfiction until her phone rang. She ignored it but she still didn't decline it. It kept ringing and ringing and ringing and- (SHUT UP NARRATOR! I GET IT NOW!) (Whoops.. Sorry! Let's Continue). She got irritated and picked up the phone. She saw it was her BFF, Levy.

"Hey Lu-Chan!" Levy said excitedly.

"Hey Levy." Lucy said 'without-the-mood' version.

"Uhh.. are you okay?" Levy asked worriedly.

"Well, who wouldn't be okay when someone called a person who is in the middle of work?!" Lucy said angrily.

"Sorry Lu-Chan.." Levy apologized.

"Its okay. What brings you to call me anyways?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! I was about to ask you if you want to do a Shopping Spree with me!" Levy said excitedly.

'Uh-oh.. Another shopping spree..' Lucy thought. "Uhh.. sure! I'll meet you at the mall at 9?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Yay! Okay! If you don't go there, I'll drag you from your apartment to the mall!" Levy chuckled.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll be there. Just don't drag me. Bye Levy." Lucy's sweat dropped harder.

"Bye Lu-Chan!" Levy laughed evilly and hanged-up, same with Lucy.

"I guess I have to get ready now." Lucy shrugged.

Lucy went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After that, she opens her closet and thinked what she will wear. Her index finger tapping on her lower left cheek, her thumb at her lower right cheek and the rest of her fingers are at the bottom of her chin.

She thought of a nice outfit and wore it with her signature shoes. She wore a nice beige ruffled top, along with her leather jacket, dark denim jeans, her signature shoes which is her Adidas Superstar and haired tied into a French Braid.

She grabbed her purse and got out of the apartment. When she got to the mall she saw Levy impatiently waiting for Lucy. She turned to Lucy's direction.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy shouted and waved.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy ran towards Levy and they hugged.

"Ready?" Levy asked excitedly.

"Ready for what?" Lucy asked, knowing Levy will fall for her jokes.

"For carrying my shopping bags!" Levy laughed, same with Lucy.

Levy stopped laughing and dragged Lucy inside the mall. The Shopping Spree began.

 **\- AFTER THE SHOPPING SPREE -**

Levy was enjoying her Starbucks while Lucy was busy carrying 32 Shopping bags and 18 shoe boxes. Lucy decided to sit down for a while and Levy joined her. Levy was still sipping on her Starbucks until she saw a cotton candy stand and accidentally dropped her Starbucks into her 7 Shopping Bags. Levy didn't notice and ran into the stand.

Lucy felt that her pants were wet and so are the shopping bags. Lucy checked what happened and saw the Starbucks spilled all over her pants and the shopping bags. She turned her face upward and saw Levy wasn't there. She looked left to right and she saw that Levy isn't around.

Lucy standed up, leaving the shopping bags and shoe boxes on the bench. And decided to look for Levy. 5 minutes later Levy came back to the bench with her light blue butterfly cotton candy and she saw Shopping bags were dirty and Lucy wasn't there. Levy just shrugged and sat down eating her cotton candy, knowing Lucy will come back.

Lucy was still searching for Levy, until she bumped into a Pink-haired boy with a Raven-haired boy and a Spiky black-haired boy behind him.

"Oh! I'm so so so so... sorry!" Lucy apologized, looking down.

"Its fine, here." He offered Lucy a hand and she grabbed his hand to stand up, still looking down.

"Thank you..." Lucy said shyly while rubbing her right arm to her left arm, still looking down.

He recognized her face and realized something. "Have we met before?" He asked, surprised.

Lucy faced her head upward and was shocked who it was..

 _It was.. 'him'._

 **Hey Guys! I hoped you guys enjoyed this Chapter and if you did, favorite it! I appriciated it and stay tuned for the Next Chapter! Oh and Can You Guess Who Was 'Him'? :D**

 **TYSM for reading! Remember: (I'm Just A 10 Year Old Girl Who Is Addicted To NaLu & Fairy Tail)**


	3. Her and Him

**Chapter 02: Her and Him**

 _It was... 'him'._

Lucy was very shocked to see who it was. It was really _'him'_. The guy who has a relationship with her bully, Lisanna. He's also the most popular student at Fairy Academy. She has a crush on him last high school but when she found out that Lisanna was his girlfriend, it broke her heart and moved on.

"L-Luce..?" He said, almost tearing up.

"Y-you.." She said, almost tearing up too.

Then, the raven-haired recognized Lucy and was shocked too.

"You okay, Gray?" The spiky black-haired boy asked.

"I-its..-"

"LU-CHAN!" A familiar voice cut Gray off and it ran through the hallways of the mall.

Lucy turned around and wiped her tears away. "L-"

"SHRIMP?!" Gajeel was surprised, very surprised. Levy stopped shocked on who it was.

"Gajeel." Levy murmured angrily.

"H-hey Levy. I was looking for you until I bumped into.. uh.." Lucy turned around. "What is your name again?" Lucy asked the pink-haired boy.

"Oh.. Its Natsu." Natsu smiled and Lucy smiled back. Lucy turned around and Natsu felt he was blushing. 'Oh shizzle' Natsu cursed-murmuring.

"Until I bumped into, Natsu." Lucy continued. Natsu noticed someone on the background and his sweat dropped.

"Uhh.. guys.. I think.. we... umm... have... to... uhh-" The scarlet-haired girl turned to Natsu's direction.

"What's wrong flame brain?" Gray asked. Natsu pointed out who it was and Gray and Gajeel's sweat dropped too.

"UH-OH" They all said in unison. The scarlet-haired girl was walking in their direction and all the boys froze and Levy turned around.

"Oh look! It's Erza!" Levy pointed out happily and Lucy noticed.

"Hey Erza!" Lucy waved.

"Hello Lucy, Hello Levy. And Hello- *ahem* boys. It's very unusual to see you around here, Lucy." Erza said.

"Oh.. Levy just dragged me here into a shopping spree and-" Lucy realized something.

"What's wrong Lucy?" The girls asked in unison.

"THE SHOPPING BAGS AND THE SHOE-"

"It's in my car." Levy cut Lucy off by putting her right palm in Lucy's mouth.

Erza then walked to the boy's direction and pulled Gray and Gajeel's hair and dragged them outside, followed by Levy.

"W-wait, where are you going?!" Lucy and Natsu asked in unison.

Erza and Levy turned around and smirked. "We're going to give you space for your- alone time." They laughed evilly and left Natsu and Lucy alone. Natsu turned to Lucy's direction and Lucy turned to Natsu's direction, they made an eye contact for about 2 seconds and then turned away, both blushing.

'What's happening to me? Am I in love with her?' Natsu thought.

'What going on? Why am I blushing so hard? Am I in love with him?' Lucy thought.

"Anyways, I'm going to go now. Goodbye, Natsu." Lucy said and walked away until one large and warm hand grabbed her right hand. Lucy turned around and saw who it was.

"Uhh.. I'll drive you home instead...?" Natsu shrugged.

"Umm.. okay?" Lucy shrugged and they both laughed. "Fine, but don't drive too fast." Lucy warned him.

"Fine, fine. Okay." Natsu smirked, while Lucy knowing what he'll do. He will NEVER follow Lucy's warnings.

 **\- IN THE CAR -**

"WHAT THE FUDGE?! SLOW DOWN!" Lucy shouted while holding the window-door of the car and her foot tightly pressed against the floor like her life depended on it.

"COME ON! ITS JUST 120! ITS NOT THAT FAST! BESIDES, NO NEED TO SHOUT!" Natsu shouted as he laughed.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU- SHOUTING!" Lucy shouted and when she said 'SHOUTING' at the end, she realized that she was on the front of her apartment.

Natsu laughed. "Whatever Princess." Natsu chuckled.

"Anyways, thanks for driving me home-" Lucy said as she opened the door and walked out. "-Barbie" Lucy smirked as she closed the door and walks to her door.

Natsu opened the right window. "HEY! IM NOT BARBIE-" Natsu shouted and was about to close the window. "OH AND ONE THING." Natsu shouted as he opens the right window again and Lucy turned around with her arms crossed. "-YOU SUCK BLONDIE!" Natsu shouted once again and closed the window and drove.

"IM NOT BLONDIE! IM LUCY!" Lucy shouted as he drove. He looked at the side mirror.

"What a noisy blonde." He laughed as he drove

 **This Was Just The Beginning Of Summer.**

 **Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to favorite and follow me! :D**

 **TYSM for reading and I will add more chapters. Well, I am gonna make a chapter with 'kiss' scenes and stuff so stay tuned for that and... BAII!**


	4. Emoji War

"What a noisy blonde." Natsu laughed as he drove.

"Ugh! I swear he's going to regret the phrase he shouted at me." Lucy mumbled angrily. She then rolled her eyes and went inside her 2-story apartment. When she got inside, she rushed to her bedroom and layed down on her bed, thinking what will happened if Natsu and her ended up in the end.

"UGH! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?!" Lucy slapped herself, saving her from her strange imagination. "You and Natsu will never end up together! NEVER!" She pointed at herself like she's a crazy woman. When she was about to sleep, her phone beeped.

"Huh? Who the fudge is thi- NATSU?!" She was shocked of seeing who it was. "WHY IS HE TEXTING ME?!" She said angrily.

? Lucy | Natsu

Ey, Luce!

Watch your spelling Barbie, I already told you it's Lucy!

Pfft. Whatever, "blondie".

HEY! Shut up Barbie.

Hehehehe. Luce or Blondie?

WHAT THE... Fine! I'll choose Luce instead.

Why exactly?

Because.. it's the closest one to Lucy. Even though your phone has autocorrect problems. ?

"For The First Time And Forever...!"

Why are you singing that song from Freezing?

Because, you finally texted an emoji! And.. it's "Frozen" honey. Not "Freezing". ;)

Pfft. Says the guy who isn't using an emoji. ?

WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

I said, says the guy who isn't using an emoji.

OHHH.. YOU'RE SO ON, LUCE!

BRING IT BARBIE!

? ﾟﾘﾃ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾊ ️? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾇ? ﾟﾙﾃ? ﾟﾘﾌ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾛ? ﾟﾤﾗ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾤ ️? ﾟﾙﾁ? ﾟﾘﾣ? ﾟﾙﾁ? ﾟﾘﾩ? ﾟﾘﾤ?￢ﾘﾺ️? ﾟﾘﾦ? ﾟﾘﾐ? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾣ? ﾟﾘﾃ? ﾟﾘﾐ? ﾟﾘﾤ?￢ﾘﾺ️ ️? ﾟﾘﾠ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾠ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾮ? ﾟﾘﾨ? ﾟﾘﾨ? ﾟﾤﾣ? ﾟﾘﾯ? ﾟﾘﾑ? ﾟﾘﾵ? ﾟﾤﾣ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ

lol? ?

Pfft. You lost, Luce. Anyways, I'm sleepy. Wanna continue this emoji war tomorrow? OH! And if you're going to ask if I'm already home, my answer is yes hon, yes. Luv u ❤️ ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) Future gurlfwend.

FUTURE GIRLFRIEND?! AND LUV UR ASS!

?

UGH! ?

? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾙ? ﾟﾘﾻ❤️? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾛ?￢ﾝﾣ️? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾞ?

Whatever. :( Good night. ?

GOOD NIGHT HONEY! ?

Shut up.

\- TEXT CONVERSATION; ENDED -

Lucy got irritated and decided to sleep while Natsu was happily sleeping. Dreaming about- (YO NARRATOR STOP SPOILING) - (FINE I WON'T!) - (END THIS CHAPTER, NOW! ITS 8:12 PM! GO TO SLEEP!) - (Pfft. Yes ma'am. ?)

 **Hey Guys! I'll give you a quiz. Here's question:**

 **\- Who was Natsu dreaming about? Is It Lucy? Or Lisanna?**

 **(Who Will Win?! NALU OR NALI?!) - (Narrator: NALUUUUU) - (Others: NALIIIIIII)**

 **Stay Tuned For Chapter 4! LUV U GUYZ! (Im Natsu. I ain't hacking the narrator or anything. JK, I am. shh!) BAIIIII!**


End file.
